


Lament for Hyacinthus

by LadyHorizon94



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: AU, Angst, Implied abuse, M/M, Warning:, dystopia?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHorizon94/pseuds/LadyHorizon94
Summary: Apollo forgot the words he was supposed to say as the proper son. He forgot all the smiles, speeches, and suits.He remembered he didn’t actually enjoy the parties anymore. He remembered the heartache and the grief.He opened his mouth. “Hyacinthus – “
Relationships: Apollo/Hyacinthus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hera/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Lament for Hyacinthus

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really think this as a greek mythology adaptation rather than very loosely inspired AU. All gods in this are humans. Also I have a small sound track for this: 
> 
> Dollhouse, Cover by Ariel because I don't support Melanie Martinez
> 
> All I ever wanted from Prince of Egypt
> 
> Teen Idle by Marina and the diamonds 
> 
> Funhouse by Pink. 
> 
> I know those eyes (This man is dead), from the Count of Monte Christo musical. 
> 
> Bad Romance by Lady Gaga 
> 
> First burn by Lin Manuel Miranda, 
> 
> Someone gets hurt, from mean girls the musical
> 
> Who said anything (about falling in love), by Hoosiers 
> 
> and cover of Toxic by 2wei

**Lament for Hyacintus.**

Olympos was known for its’ parties. It was the one building on the entire city that never slept. Lights were always on and if you were allowed in, you could hear faint music and laughter echoing trough the walls. If you had keen enough eye, you could hear secrets and rumors being spread and exchanged. You could witness seductions and betrayals, most of which would seem rather petty to the bitter public trying to get by.

To Apollo, this was all common. But it didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy the parties. He did.

And tonight was his.

Apollo hummed in his room as he put the tuxedo on. He didn’t even bother to do anything with his thick blond hair as he knew letting them be slightly wild would make him look more approachable and carefree. As he checked himself in the mirror one last time in his room. He wasn’t nervous, the man never really was… But it couldn’t hurt. Besides. It made him feel more lucky. Like nothing could go wrong if he did.

His warm, brown eyes looked back at him. The young man had tanned again and his freckles had spread on the tip on his nose and on his cheek. The tuxedo fit him perfectly of course. Hera might not like him but at least she always made sure everyone in Olympus was perfect. Nothing less, nothing more.

Though he would much rather have his loose white collar shirt. He would much rather be on the beach, letting soft sand getting between his toes, feeling the warmth of a campfire and leaning against –

Heavy and icy weight dropped in his stomach. He shouldn’t think that. It didn’t help anyone now, the least him. Besides, this was important. He was finally a real doctor. Someone who could help people. Someone who could have worth.

Apollo straightened his bowtie and walked to the door. As he grabbed the doorknob he hesitated. He saw his guitar, painted full with sun and sunflowers resting on his messy bed, surrounded by sheets of paper with messy notes scribbled on them.

His fingers itched.

No. He needed to be taken seriously tonight.

Apollo opened the door and stepped out.

As far as Olympus went, he lived pretty high up which meant he didn’t have that long way to reach the party room. His brothers and sisters playfully called him sun as they teased him. _“You are early riser too!”_

It was… good. Handy. It meant he could reach his party sooner. (It meant he didn’t have to remember that long.)

He just truly, truly hoped his father would behave this time. He didn’t want to read about another public secret on the newspapers the next day. Or disappearances right after that said article.

Apollo was there way too soon and not too soon enough. He didn’t even have to use the lift. Many minor people of Olympus always complained how long they had to stand and why did it have to be a skyscraper.

Still, Apollo knew they were boasting about it everytime they went out. Amusing really.

Two guards with black and white uniforms stopped him at the tall, wooden pair doors. They popped little too much in the middle of the red corridors.

“ID?” The first one asked with the dull tone. Apollo smiled a little. _Must be dull to just always stand in front of the doors, never getting in there._

“C’mon, you know who I am.” He grinned and nudged the man playfully. The guard only frowned and dodged his attempts.

“ID.” His voice didn’t leave any room for negotiations.

Apollo sighed with defeat. He just wanted to be little friendlier. Others treated them like air and sometimes were way too rude to them. “Alright.” He shortly lift his hands up and showed his ID. The guards only glanced at it and let him pass, opening the door without a word. Apollo grinned and stepped into the huge room, in the middle of the fancy dresses and suits, classy music and comfortable hum of silent, polite conversations.

The room was huge, probably biggest in the entire building with round tables with clean white cloths on them. The white marble floor was so shiny Apollo could see his own reflection on it. The tall pillars held the room together and the man could see the clear night sky from the wide windows as well as the silhouette of the city.

Tonight was his. Warm, relaxed feeling spread inside his chest. He has done it. Tomorrow, could start. He just needed to talk to Zeus. Keep him in the good mood and everything would go well. He would do this.

For him.

For now, it couldn’t hurt to enjoy himself for a little while. He grabbed a drink from the waitress passing him by and shot a carefree smile on her way. The girl grinned back with a slight blush on her pale cheeks.

Worked every time.

Apollo sipped his drink as he leaned against the wall, watching people passing him by. He could see everyone important there. Poseidon with his towering frame and dark curls, talking with someone intensely. He was probably striking another deal of shipment. He could see Afrodite, lovely as always with newest and the most expensive clothes she could have found, looking around with terrifying calculating look in her eyes.

There was Dionysos who was already drinking like no tomorrow.

There was Ares in his uniform.

But no Artemis.

It… stung. Like always. He didn’t understand when or how his sister got so busy. He had hoped she could have had at least showed up here. Especially when she knew what happened with –

Apollo gulped the rest of the drink. Maybe Dionysos was on to something. _Forget her for now._

He started to walk, looking for a waiter but before he could even take more than a few steps hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Apollo, my boy!” Zeus had found him quicker than Apollo had anticipated. Honestly, it was a relief. _Less time to think._

He conjured a wide smile on his face as he turned around. “You have outdone yourself again!” Apollo said as he hugged Zeus. It wasn’t exactly true. His parties were always the same. Same guests, similar music, same atmosphere. But this was done for celebrating him. He had to at least play grateful.

His father hugged him tighter than needed. Apollo could smell too strong perfume and he withdrew as quickly as he could. Zeus smiled at him widely and for the most part, it did seem genuine. He had the same blond hair as his son, but every single strand of hair was pulled back tightly and Apollo could already see one or too silver stripe already forming. He was paler than Apollo due to the time spend in his office. He still had young looking face despite couple wrinkles around his gray eyes, which always caused Apollo shiver internally. They were always calculating and cold but when Zeus exploded with anger, they were flaming. Hera wasn’t by his side and Apollo could only guess the fight they had gotten into this time.

He made mental note not to mention anything about it.

“Of course I have! Only the best for my boy’s graduation! Ah, and the breakthrough of course. The press should be here just in time for your speech.” Zeus sounded pleased and even warm. It gave Apollo the push he needed.

“About that. I have been thinking we should export the medicine to – “

“But of course!” Zeus was all smiles. He patted his son on the shoulder.

Apollo blinked. Honestly, he hadn’t expecting this eager reaction. His heart jumped. “Really?”

“I am sure it will sell millions around the world. I will take care of it. Don’t you worry about that,” Zeus wrapped his arms around Apollo’s shoulder. The gesture was probably meant to be encouraging, but Apollo felt awkward. _Oh…_

This was going to be harder than he had hoped for.

“I was actually thinking – “

“They are here!” Zeus grinned as he looked at the door. Apollo glanced over too to see group of already tired looking journalists. The older man let go of his son’s shoulder and straightened Apollo’s bowtie. The young man felt himself to be pulled towards the group. He pushed his frustration down. He needed to have Zeus as good mood as possible and if that meant talking to him only after the party so be it.

He needed to be model son right now.

So, he put his best smile on and greeted them.

They started bombing him with questions immediately.

“How long until medicine will be manufactured?” One of them asked. His voice was wheezy and for a moment Apollo feared the man was going to suffocate. He stared the young man intensely behind thick, round glasses.

“As soon as possible”, Apollo answered this was his chance. “There is an acute need for it. The population needs – “

“First we need to consider the price,” Zeus butted in much to Apollo’s annoyance. “And of course we need to consider where to sell it.”

The younger man gritted his teeth. He took tiny breath trying to remind himself who his father was. If he wanted this to succeed at all, he needed to please his father.

“That’s right,” He confirmed his smile getting stiffer as he forced the words out of his mouth.

“So the medicine works?” Young, alert woman asked, writing notes like no tomorrow.

Apollo chuckled. “Well, we wouldn’t be here to discuss it if it wasn’t, right?”

The woman stopped writing and looked little embarrassed as others chuckled softly.

Zeus took over again and Apollo used this as an opportunity to look around and think. He could make his intentions known while making his speech… It would certainly put his father in a corner…

But he still would have all the power to cancel the project. Apollo needed this. He was the only one in the room who actually cared.

He glanced quickly around. His throat felt dry again –

Apollo stiffed. His eyes widened and if Zeus hadn’t held him by his shoulders, he would have fallen down.

In the middle of the crowd, he saw a glance of black hair with a single blue stripe on them. It was quick, so quick it most likely was his imagination. After all, _he_ was –

But if there was a single chance –

Everything blurred around him. Like in a dream, Apollo shook the hand off his shoulder and muttered halfhearted apology. He started made his way through the crowd. His heart was racing and his hand were shaking as he turned his head, trying to desperately look for any trace of blue.

His head was telling him to run, but he could already sense eyes on him. He muttered curses as he kept scanning –

_There._

He could see it again. He needed to get closer. Even if it was just a pathetic hallucination created by his grieving and desperate mind –

“Apollo!” Zeus’s voice made him stopped. Reality poured over him. He stopped and let his father catch up to him.

The older man was frowning with worry. That was good. He wasn’t angry… yet. “What on earth got into you dear boy? You look pale… Are you alright?” His tone softened near the end.

Apollo nodded and forced himself smile (like always). “Ah, yes. I guess nerves just took over – “ He laughed awkwardly.

Zeus relaxed and nodded. “Do you need a drink? It’s time but we can ask people to wait.”

“No, no… I am fine… It’s fine”, he lied. “I’ll do it now.” He couldn’t keep holding onto the past like this. _It wasn’t that long ago._ He needed to move on. _I’ll do this for him._

Apollo walked in front of the room, to the tiny platform. He didn’t need to attract anyone’s attention. They all knew it was time and they all stared at him.

“Ladies, gentleman”, the man started. “First of, I would thank each and everyone of you, that you are here tonight.” _Of course, they are. I am his son._ He ignored the thought. “I am young, and inexperienced, but I am honored to be part of this breakthrough and make history – “

The lights flickered. Apollo looked up. When it finally stopped, he glanced over the crowd. “Well someone forgot to pay their electricity bill.” The crowd chuckled. The young man grinned and continued. “I am honored to be part of this breakthrough and make history. We can make our city – and perhaps the entire country. Bloom and prosper – “ He paled as he looked at the people who listened intensely.

Now he could see it clearly.

A man stood among the crowd. His blue eyes were staring at Apollo uncharacteristically coldly. His black hair was framing his thin face and there was single purple stripe on them. Apollo stared. He stared at the long nose, tense jawline and the build, that wasn’t exactly like he remember it. He looked… thinner.

Apollo forgot the words he was supposed to say as the proper son. He forgot all the smiles, speeches, and suits.

He remembered he didn’t actually enjoy the parties anymore. He remembered the heartache and the grief.

He opened his mouth. “Hyacinthus – “

Lights went out. People started shifting and talking. Confused about the whole ordeal. Someone tried to calm others, saying it was only a black out. Someone panicked because there had been riots and restlessness around the city.

Apollo could hear his father say, Olympus was untouchable. They were near the sky, they were the gods. The usual.

Apollo didn’t care. He didn’t care when the panic slightly grew as the guards from outside told that the whole building was now dark.

All he cared about was Hyacinthus.

 _He was alive, he was alright._ And he had come to see Apollo.

The lights came back up. Everyone looked each other nervously and the sea of murmurs got louder. No one was looking at Apollo who was still standing awkwardly on the platform. He snapped out of it and walked off trying to look for Hyacinthus.

He disappeared. There was no trace of him.

Apollon felt like all the air was escaping from his lungs. Suddenly the room felt far too big and far too small all at the same time. The whispers and talking rang in his ears and they were way too loud.

He needed to get out.

He needed to think.

He could see Zeus approach him but he didn’t care. He walked out as fast as his legs could carry him. Apollo’s legs felt like jelly as he marched onward, on the safety of his own room.

Apollo opened the door.

And saw that it was an even worse mess than before. All of his papers and folders were on the floor, his poor guitar had been turned upside down and it had an visible, long scratch on it.

There was also a man with blue stripe on his hair. He hadn’t seen Apollo yet as he muttered curses to himself and threw things on the floor.

“Hyacinthus…” He whispered hoarsely.

The man stiffed and turned around. Pointing a gun towards Apollo. The blond raised his hands to signal he meant no harm. “Hyacinthus… I thought – But.. I thought Zephyrus – “

“Well, you thought wrong,” Hyacinthus snapped icily.

“I am glad you are alright…” Apollo said, smiling gently.

The other man scoffed. “Oh, you are glad? And no, I’m not alright, and you know it.”

Apollo bit his lip. The guilt boiled within him. “I know. I know. And I’m so –“

“Don’t.” The rejection was unconditional. “If you were, you wouldn’t be here. You made your choice to stay with dear old daddy.”

Apollo winced. “I did for you – I had to… I’m a doctor now. I can – “

Hyacinthus paled. For a moment he looked like his former lover had slapped him. He eyed Apollo from the head to toe with disgust. “For me?”

“I didn’t mean it like that!” He _knew_ he made a mistake. He knew he was a coward. But if only Hyacinthus would listen…

 _“Hyacinthus? Are you there?”_ The voice broke the tension. It was static and came from the belt around Hyacinthus’s hips. Only now Apollo noticed a walkie-talkie attached to it. And that voice…

_Artemis._

“Yeah- I am. I’ll be ready, don’t worry”, he answered.

_“Okay, just… don’t get caught. They got power back sooner than I thought. I’ll come get you now. With, or without it, okay?”_

The conversation ended.

“Artemis..? She’s part of this?” Apollo didn’t know whether to be impressed or disappointed.

Hyacinthus smiled coldly. “She’s tired of Olympus. And you.”

“Hyacinthus, I still – “

“You had your chance, Apollo!” He was almost shouting and his voice trembled. “You ruined it already. Tell me where the medicines are or I’ll…”

“You wouldn’t hurt me…” Apollo wanted to believe that. He _needed_ to believe that.

Hyacinthus gritted his teeth and stabled his hand. “Wanna bet?”

He glanced at the gun. And then the man in front of him. If he stayed too long, Zeus would catch him. Apollo’s heart sank and he sighed. He looked at the family painting on his wall which was his own doing. Everyone there looked little bit warmer. More normal.

Perhaps it was Apollo’s own wishes.

“Behind that painting. Inside the vault. The code is your birthday.”

Hyacinthus’s eyes softened for a second before he walked to it, still pointing a gun towards Apollo. Carefully, he removed the painting and opened the vault. With a quick movement he grabbed the suitcase.

“How are you going to get out of here?” Apollo asked. “How is Artemis going to get you?”

“None of your business – “

Voices could be heard from the corridor. Hyacinthus jumped little as he startled and his finger slipped.

Apollo only felt sharp pain as he fell on the floor. In the midst of pain he thought he heard a sound of window crashing and the sound of a Helicopter.

Hyacinthus truly had shot him.

He could hear people stepping into room. Someone screamed.

A hand touched on his shoulder.

“Where is the medicine?”

This was bad. Zeus was angry. It didn’t hurt as nearly as the fact that he had lost Hyacinthus again.

Apollo curled up and cried.

Artemis truly wasn’t kidding when she had told, she could fly one of her father’s copters. It did make things easier.

No, not really.

Hyacinthus was still shaking and he refused to look back at Artemis who kept glancing at him with worry.

He didn’t mean to –

It didn’t matter. It still happened. At least that was the end of it. Apollo couldn’t possible forgive him that. Now they were even.

And besides, he got the medicine and that was all that mattered.

Still Hyacinthus felt like he had lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave Kudos if you liked this!


End file.
